Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case for transporting and adequately housing medical supplies while traveling. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a carry case or binder having a modular interior to hold medication for a user and to preserve temperature sensitive medication while traveling.
Many individuals require regular doses of medication to maintain their health, particularly those with diagnosed health conditions or illnesses. Specific dosages of certain medication may be required throughout the day, either because of a precipitating event or based on a prescribed interval. Organizing, storing and efficiently carrying medication can be a cumbersome task requiring diligence from the individual. Self-administered medication requires a careful eye for correct dosages, requires taking proper measures to adequately store the medication, and further requires the user to take the medication on the correct schedule and thus have it handy on the go if necessary. If patients are unable to take their required medication on a regular schedule or during an emergency event, the patient may be opening themselves up to greater health risks and even life threatening conditions. Further still, those patients that are not consistent with their medication can cause problems for healthcare providers when assessing the patient's proper needs and progress with a given medication type.
The first issue is transporting medication. For those patients requiring administration of medication throughout the day, a means of storing, organizing and efficiently traveling with the required medication is critical to ensure the medication is available when necessary and taken on schedule. The medication should be stored in readily recognizable containers and separated from one another, if more than one type is necessary for the user. Further, the medication should be properly stored and maintained. For medications such as insulin for diabetics, the insulin needs to be cooled to a specific temperature for storage. Maintaining a proper environment for the insulin is necessary to prevent its spoilage, which can leave a user stranded without a remedy while on the go.
A second issue is the organization and ability to administer the medication while on the go. Most carrying cases do not lend themselves well to providing a workspace for which to organize necessary items or medications, or further for providing proper separation of the medication. A further problem associated with most carrying cases and medical carriers is the adequacy of storing chilled medications such as insulin. Many medication carriers address needs of storage and provide a carry-all for medication, but there exists a need in the art for providing a single medication carrier that provides a workspace, efficient storage of medication, separation of all medication into readily identifiable compartments, and a means of storing climate sensitive medications over a period of time (insulin, etc.).
The present invention comprises a medication and insulin carrying case that provides adequate and efficient storage for its medical contents. The device comprises several embodiments for its design; however the case utility involves an internal insulin cooling means with a temperature monitor, a timer means for notifying a user of storage times and medication administering time intervals, a readily deployable work space for sorting medication, as well as an internal configuration that includes a variety of storage locations for supporting, separating and providing for ready identification of the different medications therein. The device is provided in different sizes and case configurations for the user to easily carry all necessary medication while on the go and deploy the medication when necessary in a given environment or over the course of a day.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to medication cases and storage means. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to medicine container carrying cases and insulin carrying cases. While many cases are known in the art for carrying items, and in particular medication items, the present invention provides several key improvements that sufficient distinguish the present invention from those items in the prior art, while fulfilling a need for an efficient and useful medication carrying case device for users. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Devices in the art include those that are binder-style device having single fold and two opposing faces forming an interior pouch or caddy that is sealable. Within the caddy is a plurality of pockets or medical container organization elements that allow a user to quickly locate a given medication. Included in these binder-style medical caddies are those kits that support insulin syringes and blood testing tools. U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,814 to Hyman discloses a flexible case having a clear plastic pocket within the case, a receptacle, an insulin source, pockets for disinfectant pads and an open strap to secure a syringe therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,793 to Ehmann discloses a similar device but for pocket-sized carrying purposes. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0141700 to Fuchs discloses yet another single-fold binder for medical supplies and accessories, wherein a cold pack is situated therein for preserving insulin. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,979 to Gibson discloses a medicinal binder that includes a pill case, a plurality of medicine container loops and a calendar positioned on the interior of the case, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,133 to Keeter discloses a temperature controlled, insulated medicinal binder.
The medical kits and binders of the prior art fail to address the need for an adequate workspace when accessing the case contents. These devices similarly provide no means to monitor the internal temperature of the case in the case of carrying cooled insulin. Finally, these devices provide no timer element to notify a user that a medication administration interval has lapsed or if the internal temperature has dropped below an acceptable level for insulin storage. The present invention fulfills these needs by disclosing a new and novel medicinal carrying case for general medicine and refrigerated medicine such as insulin. The present invention provides a carrying case, kit or carry-all that is provided in a number of different designs and styles, where the aforementioned functions are provided for the user while traveling with medication and treatments.
Further articles in the prior art relate to larger carrying cases for medication and medical accessories. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,570 to Lustig discloses a traveling bag for carrying temperature-sensitive medications including a compartment for containing freezing material for insulin. An external temperature gauge provides a user with knowledge of the case's internal temperature to prevent the insulin from spoiling. U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,846 to Robertson discloses another portable carrying case that includes an interior and a securable lid, wherein a vial platform having spaced divider walls and a central cord lock allows vials of medical products or compounds to be securely transported. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,097 to Blanco discloses a prioritized first aid kit that comprises an interior having a plurality of compartments that are each identified by clear indicia. The order or severity of the treatment is prioritized therein to allow first responders quick access.
The larger carrying cases relate to briefcase style supports for medicine and first aid equipment. Similar to the single-fold medicine carriers, these larger devices do not anticipate the features of the present invention. While providing increased carrying capacity and elements within the container that allow for general medical supplies and more specialized medicine such as insulin, the devices fail to disclose an adequate working space and interval timer for notifying the user of administration intervals and when monitoring the length of time an insulin vial has been in the carrying case.
The present invention provides a medication carrying case and binder that provides several functional elements, including a deployable work surface that allows for organization and administration of medicine and supplies. Further elements include an internal temperature sensing means and a timer clock for setting reminders of events and tracking time intervals. The design of the present invention is disclosed having several embodiments, allowing for a compact case with efficient carrying of medical supplies, as well as larger, more accommodating carrying cases for greater amounts of needed medical supplies while traveling. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing medical carrying case devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.